


swipe right

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: vignettes and snapshots [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ao no Exorcist Manga Spoilers, Fluff, Future Fic, I put all these tags but its basically just these two goofing off in an airport, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: 'ouch, hard no on that one?'Godaiin panics and rejects Rin on Tinder, unaware that his old classmate is watching from behind him.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Godaiin Sei
Series: vignettes and snapshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803544
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	swipe right

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fluff pre-relationship drabble that I wrote a while back! I'm continuing on my mission to create content for underrated rare pairs in the fandom >:D

Sei could feel frustration rising up as he looked at the board before him- his flight had just been delayed another three hours.

He was half tempted to just skip the flight and catch an uber, at this point! Surely it had to be faster than waiting five hours now for a seven hour flight. But, well, he'd already paid for the damn flight, so he might as well stick with it now. At least it hadn't been cancelled altogether.

With a soft sigh, he made his way back to the collection of chairs he'd camped out in, flopping back into the hard plastic. Well, he had three hours to kill, now. He wasn't hungry, so getting food was off the table, and he didn't want to go too far in case there was another change to his flight. He pulled out his phone, and idly swiped through the apps to see if there was anything entertaining to waste time on. He'd already spent the previous two hours on every form of social media on his phone, but his feeds had been especially dry that day. He considered maybe picking up an episode of a show he'd been watching, but that would likely run his battery down quickly.

Sei glanced down at his phone, bored, and saw the Tinder logo sitting innocently underneath his thumb. He shrugged, why not?

He clicked the app, and flicked through matches as they popped up. A few pretty faces passed by, and a few bios that either made him cringe or chuckle to himself. Nobody really caught his eye, honestly, until the next one to pop up was a familiar looking face. It was a white haired man with brilliantly blue eyes, holding up a peace sign to the camera. There was another person, as well, partially cropped out, but he could see the man's arm around the other person's neck. There was visible irritation on what little he could see of the second man's face, and he thought the second man's brown hair and glasses looked oddly familiar as well.

He glanced down at the bio towards the man's name and- _Okumura Rin?!_ No way, this was that sweet boy he'd known in high school, all those years back? But his hair was white? With his mashou, he could even see Okumura's sharp teeth, even sharper than he remembered! Was this still the same guy?

_And Sei had found him on Tinder?!_

He panicked, swiped left. He hadn't seen the guy in, what, five years now? He couldn't just match him on Tinder like that!

"Ouch, hard no on that one?"

Sei froze at the familiar voice. No. It couldn't be.

But as he twisted his head to see the side to see who had spoken, he saw that same head of white hair, those same gorgeous eyes, that same mischievous smile. Okumura was sitting just behind him, casually leaning over the back of the chair.

"O-Okumura?" Sei squeaked.

"Hey," He grinned. He was hard pressed to believe this was the same guy! Okumura had always been the anxious sort of friendly, like he couldn't stand the thought of silence, but now, there was such an effortless sort of confidence about him. Like he was finally at ease with himself. "Been a while, huh? How are you doing?"

"Um!" God, what should he say? _'Hello? I haven't seen you in forever? I'm sorry I swiped left on you, I didn't really mean it?'_ "I'm doing great! What, uh, what are you doing here?"

Okumura held up a blue-and-red pin from his breast pocket, one he hadn't seen in years. "Still on the Order's leash, y'know. They have me traveling out to Kagoshima. What about you?"

"Oh, well," He fought down the flush that burned his cheeks, smiling. _Play it cool, Sei, play it cool!_ "Just traveling to see family, nothing as exciting as what you're doing."

"Hardly. They pretty much got me on extermination duty these days. They say it's the one productive thing I can do with my flames," Okumura snorted, letting the pin fall back down to his chest.

Sei remembered late afternoons with Okumura, back when they were both teens and the other man confided in him how difficult it was, being the demon kid of Satan in a Catholic exorcism organization. He felt guilty for letting their friendship taper off like it did, and when he spoke again, his voice was softer. "How is that going, by the way?"

Okumura blinked, surprise evident in his expression, before he smiled again. "Better than it was, for sure. I don't have that death sentence over my head anymore."

"That's a pretty low bar," Sei couldn't help but laugh. It was a little sad, to think that Okumura had something like that weighing him down when he was only fifteen, but he supposed it was done and in the past, now. "That's the best thing you can think of?"

"Okay, well, at least I can plan for my future now," He chuckled along with Sei, smiling that sweet smile that always seemed to make his heart skip a beat. "Including picking up a dating life, now that I'm not running everywhere for the Order all the time."

He blinked, surprise welling up. Was Okumura... seriously thinking of asking him out? He didn't want to believe it, but Okumura's eyes were bright and zeroed in on him, like he was the only thing in the world worth looking at. The wordless attention gave him hope, but he couldn't believe it just yet. "...is that so?"

"For sure. I mean," He glanced down at Sei's phone, teasingly. "If you think I can change your mind?"

"Oh! Uh, sure! I mean, yes! Yes, I would- I think, well, uh," Shit, remove foot from mouth! "I think you could, for sure, not that-"

"Yo, Rin! We're headin' out!"

Okumura's head perked up as his name was called, then he looked apologetically at Sei. "Duty calls. How about I- can I see your phone real quick?"

Sei only nodded, not entirely sure he could speak without royally screwing everything up, as he handed his phone to Okumura. Tension and excitement built up as he watched the other man type in his phone number, then send a message to himself, before he handed Sei his phone back. Okumura stood, giving him a quick wave as he stepped back.

"Shoot me a message when you're back in town?"

_This is really happening! Ah!_

"Uh, yeah! See you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated and adored!


End file.
